This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Monoclonal antibodies with neutralizing activity against SIV239 and with potent broadly-neutralizing activity will be identified, characterized, and used for AAV delivery.